Akuji Funari
Akuji Funari is a Heretic Mage, that was a member of the imperial forces of Star Breaker Guild, as a high-ranking a madman who at one point fed off demons in order to live. He was later to be reported joining sides with the guild Nightmare Wing since the evil guild master promised him more enjoyment and desires as a part of The Warriors of Decadents after being freed by the fellow traitor Pale Kane. Appearance He appears to be in his late 20's he appears as to stands 6'1 but has a well muscular build, however he don't appear like a complete and utter sociopath killer, with a long white jacket he was able to have the shoulder armor as blades would not only stick out with a skull, the blades also drips blood from it at all times. He has short hair dark blue as well as bright gray eyes, with brown gloves and a white jacket he has pieces of metal on his jacket as both defenses as well as the white pants. Personally He appears to be very quiet, but after joining the guild he is mostly distanced from the guild itself, he is mainly given a mission, from Masahiro Ketsueki, himself as an Enforcer mainly being a cold warrior choosing not to show emotions during missions and acting to the letter of the mission as an assassin. However after a botched mission was triggered a change in the man, after being trapped in a pit full of demons, he was forced to live to and kill them in order to acquire food being stuck there for a full month in a dark damp hole. This action scatted his once stable mind has a type of insanely were he wishes for "everyone", to die including himself one day, however, he joined Star Breaker Guild, his sanity keeping stable to only focus on the mission and letting out his rage upon those nearby during his killings. His reasoning for his devolving mind into becoming a total sociopath, was when he was as a slave raped and used as a child by many owners when he was a child scared for life, he grown a hatred and after was founded by Raven Tail Guild, in the past he was kind and caring but his humanity died that day. His ultimate goal in life after joining Nightmare Wing having himself and all other humans are eradicated then he would kill himself in order to purge the world and free it from its cycle of life and suffering. After being cast away from the guild he was given a chance to join Nightmare Wing if he promises not to kill anyone from the dark guild. His mind relaxed following his enjoyment to enjoy any desire under his new master including his new fondness for any kind of tasty meat, that he can find including those of living beings. History Back-Story Story are in: The Broken Moon Part 2 and The Broken Moon Part 3 During the days he was alive, he was born to a woman within Raven tail guild when he was a child he was bought and sold time and again as a slave by slaves being used and tormented daily begins to break his mind with one host he beat him daily, however, one night he slain his owner where he laid in a fit of rage. He then began to play with magical books that summoned a massive demon from the book itself once known as Baal referring himself now as Katsuyoshi Hojo, he offers him a way to become immortal by drinking his blood. After accepting the offer, he realized he was tricked as he begins to feel his body begins to morph and change underneath his watch as he begins to feel disfiguring scales growing out of his arm. Having done this Akuji died after the spell was a trigger but was reborn as a undead monster who can't live or die as long as he kills people and drinks from their life for and blood. As afterward an unknown figure calling himself, Masahiro asked him, to join him he appears to not care for the kill to from a whole city to a single target, however, he proclaimed that he would kill off "everyone", or, at least, stay in a place where no one will get near him. He appears in front of Fuyu Ketsueki, but due to what he heard from him steps back merely of fear due to the fact of his "Other" side, this is the only time Narashi has ever stepped away from trying to battle an enemy. Shattered Moon Saga Apart of a task force of the guild named Karyuudo, he and the other takes out threats to the guild from Single targets to Full on cities, he was later reported thrown into prison a month after joining the task force after killing a fellow member of the guild. After this, the rest of the guild brought him down and incapacitated after Yumiko Yamamoto sliced him in the gut with her Clarentna sword. Following this event, he was shown later to be trapped in a prison cell trapped in a large metallic box tied inside in order to keep him from getting out. He was later freed and joined the Angeal Harsh's group as one of his retainers devouring the remains of soldiers that he fought earlier. Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Immortal Blood Magic or sometimes referred to as the Nightmare Blood Magic, The main reason is the primary reason why this cultist is still alive even from past the grave. This uses this spell a type of magic that is forbidden even for most dark wizards, only known by an unknown force, that gain immortality after selling their souls to a demon. First, Akuji makes every effort to draw blood from his opponent and have it drip on any of the seals on his body, including Tounge, Hands, and Chest or drawing one using blood to make the magic seal, once it is Triggered his body changes into almost like a Voodoo Doll style effect on the Victim. During this Magic spell if the victim is killed during the use of this spell there Dying soul energy would be inside of his body as he gains the years that, that person had to live, making this an extremely nasty and less than Honorable way to die. Akuji main advantage was his inability to die, a result of extensive experimenting with his religion's various techniques. His immortality allowed him to survive numerous fatal injuries however he still feels the pain and loves it. And almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it. Also, if he goes a few months without killing people, his body begins to revert to being mortal until he tastes the feeling of blood. *'Immortal Torment: Iron Maiden' - He uses a special technique he developed while he was caged, he uses thousands of special metallic threads located in his medulla oblongata, they are released out of a skull-shaped emblem attached to his left arm which after wrapping around his enemy, as well as blades drives into his foe. Gun Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) - Guns Magic is a Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the name implies, the user loads his/her gun and fires magic bullets which never miss, in Akuji's case he mostly uses wooden rounds keeps a few pairs of the normal round but mainly wood due to the fact they would be more painful and wounds an enemy easier. As well as this can torment and destroy a foe, this weapon can also be used as a weapon onto a foe which makes this version of Holder/Caster magic extremely deadly. Abilities Enhanced High Speed - He appears with a bloody speed as he would drag his scythe behind him as he may not be as strong an anyone but his speed almost to the point where for a split second his looks like Transportation. However, the speed is his most deadly tool aside from his Magical Energy, due to the fact he is able to kill an enemy without seen most times. Enhanced Magic Power - The Amount of Akuji isn't shown, however he is able with just sitting there uses his magical energy, to overtake an enemy to the point were without keen control of themselves, He never explains how he does it but without touching an enemy he is able to kill an city of people mainly due to the fact. Skillful Marksman and Swordsman - Mentally Unstable and Berserker Traits Equipment Two Handed Scythe - The Scythe itself, is able to be with one hand, but when used in both hands it's much more effective but his skills with the weapon is extremely good. The scythe itself is attached to a wire, which he can use to slash his enemies from a Mid-range or Close Range but is the main tool for when he was to activate his Immortal Blood Magic. Pair of Revolver - He is shown to not only use his scythe but two Revolvers during this he is able to shoot people without blinking, however, he mainly likes to use his scythe much more for it's more symbolic. He is seen to also load wooden bullets into the chambers to deal more pain as it spreads into the wood making more pain and suffering than normal bullets. Triva he is based on Legato Bluesummers, they both share one key point in their stories when they were both slaves and were beaten and what not, I don't think an﻿ more evil, sadistic, or disturbing villain but a Broken person who tormented by the world. Category:Dark Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Gun User Category:Former Villian Category:Independent Mage Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Karyuudo